Changing
by Shinra Rose
Summary: He smiled as he gazed toward her sleeping form. He had always been alone but that could change, too, couldn’t it? Rufus x Tifa.
1. Storm

_He smiled as he gazed toward her sleeping form. He had always been alone but that could change, too, couldn't it? _

_

* * *

_

It was a cold night. She said that she had to get back right away, to the children, to the bar, to "him." She had always been that way. She was everyone else's strength and three years ago, it was Tifa who held AVALANCHE together. Cloud walked in front but it was clear that the rest followed to the end because Tifa walked beside him. He couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't say Cloud's name. He asked her why but her response was unsatisfying. "How could I leave him now?" she said. "Now, after the worst has passed?" He wanted to press her further. Elena had found her outside their inn, frozen and barely responding. Why was she out walking alone so late at night? Why had she come all the way to the inn but then collapsed on the steps? Why had her resolve shattered? When? Rufus couldn't ask these questions and if he did, he was sure that she would never answer them.

The night was too cold and the hour too late. If she had to get back right away, he would never let her walk alone. "Bring the car, Elena. If she wants to go home, we will take her home." The young Turk turned quickly and left the room without comment.

"You really don't have to do this, Rufus. You're very kind but a ride isn't necessary. It's not far to the bar and I needed a walk to clear my thoughts. I'm fine now." Her eyes darkened. "I would rather walk, alone."

Rufus stared hard into her gaze. _I have always been alone._

Confusion was plainly written across her face and he could taste the lies behind it. Her eyes were red and swollen but if she had been crying, the rain had long since washed away her tears. Drops of water beginning in her hair ran unheeded in thick lines down her face. If he could determine why she had left he might be able to comfort her and then she might learn to trust him. _Why do I want her to trust me? _

"A five mile walk, at three in the morning, in a thunderstorm? To make it this far, you must have left the moment you closed the bar. You did not even bring a coat."

"It wasn't raining when…"

The door opened behind them. "It has been raining since this afternoon! You should at least dry yourself. We scheduled a three day stay in Edge. Elena will give you one of her uniforms if I order it." Tifa looked down and shook her head.

Elena stepped into the room. "The car is ready, sir. Are you sure you don't want to change, Tifa?" Tifa sat with bowed head and did not respond.

Rufus crossed the space between them and knelt by Tifa's side. "Time to go," he said softly. "I will bring you back so quietly that one will know you left." He looked up at her and braved a smile. It was stiff and felt awkward. How long had it been since he smiled? Did he ever smile?

Taking her elbow, he helped her to her feet. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She offered no resistance as he led her out the door. Elena quietly draped a blanket over Tifa's shoulders as they passed and then followed them down into the street.

Tseng sat behind the wheel and Elena joined him in the passenger seat. The leather seats were heated and the air was too hot for the suited figures but in the rear view mirror he could see Tifa visibly relax as she settled into the warmth of the back seat. Rufus walked around the back of the car and climbed in the other side. The storm had not abated and his coat was soaked through. He turned to Tifa's huddled form as the car pulled away from the curb but she was already asleep.

The ride passed in silence. Rufus considered his situation. Midgar was devastated by Meteor but the Shinra Electric Power Company was spread out across the world. There had been major cutbacks in all divisions but while Shinra as an empire was destroyed, the company had survived. Rufus found that this worked to his advantage. For three years he worked behind the scenes, redefining the company and staying out of the public eye. Power sources were diversified when public outcry demanded it. Shinra became the world's leading purchaser of coal and oil but Rufus was sure that one day these energy sources would fall out of favor just as mako had. The research and development division had to be completely overhauled to create more efficient power sources. Living in exile, isolated from everything but his work, Rufus had learned the importance of corporate change and slowly he had begun to change himself. Bitterly, he thought, he had grown up.

"Humph." Rufus winced._ I have always chosen to be alone. _

"Sir?" asked Tseng.

"It is nothing." He looked over at Tifa. She stirred slightly under her blanket but she did not wake.

"Sir, we have arrived."

Rufus touched Tifa's shoulder and spoke to her softly. "You're home." She did not wake. "Tifa…?" he tried again but exhaustion had overtaken her twice this night. She could not be roused. He sighed then sharply turned to exit the car. "Elena, get the door."

"Yes, sir!"

Before he could cross behind the car and lift the sleeping form, Elena was on the porch. She picked the locks easily and disabled the chime on the door. The alarm had not been set. Rufus carried Tifa inside and sat her in a booth. The lights had been turned off but bar remained uncleaned from the night's business. Whatever had caused Tifa to leave that night, she had gone suddenly, without thought or warning. Rufus placed a rag under Tifa's hands and rested her head against the table. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. She smiled in her sleep and he returned it with one of his own. _That's twice in one night._

Elena locked the door and replaced the chime as they let themselves out. "You've kept your promise, sir. She'll dry out by morning and no one will know that she left."

Rufus looked back as they pulled away from the building. _When did I learn to feel alone?_


	2. Heartbeat

It had been raining hard all night. Tifa remembered that much, at least. She had no idea how long she'd been walking, where she'd sat down, or when. She couldn't remember anything other than the biting cold and the storm. Her head was pounding. Had she been drunk? No, that couldn't be right. She ran out immediately after closing the bar. She'd had nothing to drink all night. But where was she now? Tifa slowly opened one eye. She was in a dark room, leaning on something hard. "When did I come inside?" she asked under her breath. Tifa lifted her head a little farther and saw that it had been resting on a wooden table. At least she had an explanation for the headache. As she opened her other eye and her vision cleared, she realized that she had been sleeping in her own bar. She was sitting in the booth closest to the door, with a rag under one hand.

_But I'm sure I left. I had another fight with Cloud and…_

It had been a slow night and by closing time there was only one other customer in the bar, a well dressed business man with no reason to go home. He'd been friendly with Tifa and she chatted politely. When Cloud came home late, he assumed that the customer was bothering Tifa, and stepped in. "But, he wasn't bothering me," Tifa thought to herself, "Cloud was angry and that's why I left." Tifa had told Cloud that she was fine. He told her that she was too friendly. The customer had immediately backed down, apologizing to Cloud for hitting on his girl. Everything seemed to happen at once. Cloud instinctively denied that he and Tifa were together. The customer stood up and told Cloud to stay out of his business if he wasn't interested in Tifa. The men had traded insults and nearly come to blows. A drink fell to the floor and the glass shattered. "I know I left because I threw a rag at Cloud, told him to lock up the bar, and ran out. Didn't I? It all seems so petty now." Tifa walked over to the bar. Shards of a broken martini glass still lay in a puddle on the floor.

_A flash of white._

_Blue eyes, hard as steel. But the voice was soft._

_Warm arms carrying her. A heartbeat._

Suddenly, Tifa's damp clothes felt heavy and they clung to her body as she squirmed beneath them. "I know I went out last night. But who brought me home?"

* * *

"We'll be ready for takeoff in an hour, sir. You'll arrive in Junon by midday." Tseng looked critically at Rufus, but received no response. "Sir? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes." Rufus turned his gaze to the helicopter. _But what if she is not?_

"Sir, one cannot become a Turk without anticipating your concerns. I've already sent Elena," Tseng proceeded delicately, "to investigate the situation at Seventh Heaven."

Without any attempt to hide his response, Rufus smiled.

* * *

**A/N**_There it is. Hopefully I cleared up some of Rufus and Tifa's motivations, which I felt were unclear last chapter, and hopefully I kept them both a little bit more in character this time around. Love it or hate it, review for me either way. _

_ -- ---_


	3. Friends and Turks

_Thank you for all the reviews so far. I've decided to build this into a multichapter story and I hope that you will all continue to share your insight and advice. As long as the reviews keep coming, so do the chapters. :-) Note, I've updated this chapter since its origional post. I wasn't happy with the editing job and made some minor changes that I think will help the story to flow better._

Who needs friends when you've got Turks?

The shower was comforting and Tifa found herself washing away much more than dirt and sweat. As the water ran through her hair, down her body, and out the drain she felt the weight of the previous nights troubles wash away as well. She still didn't remember anything but wind and rain after running out of the bar but she had made it safely home. Everything else, Cloud included, could wait until after she closed the bar that night. _The bar isn't ready to open! _Tifa sighed, turned off the water, and reached for her towel.

* * *

As she came down the last few stairs behind the bar, Tifa heard a knock at the door. A blue suited figure stood, back to the door, in the fog outside. Tifa crossed the bar floor and cracked the door. "I'm sorry, we're still closed right now," she said, "but we'll be opening for lunch at eleven." Tifa smiled politely.

"That's good. Then you still have time for some hot chocolate before you have to get to work." The figure turned, revealing a familiar blond haired woman.

"Elena! What are you doing here? Hot chocolate...?" Before Tifa could react further, Elena had thrust a steaming travel mug from a popular cafe chain into Tifa's hands and stepped the rest of the way through the door.

"I thought you could use it after everything that happened last night." Elena smiled softly and tilted her head slightly. If Tifa didn't know better, or perhaps if she were less skeptical of the Turks, she would swear that Elena's look was... comforting?

"Yeah, um, about last night," Tifa began softly and wasn't sure where to finish. She sat down in the nearest booth and Elena joined her. _A flash of white. Blue eyes, hard as steel, but the voice was soft. _Tifa thought quizzically for a moment, before a thought struck her. "Elena, Rufus was here last night, wasn't he? He brought me home. But why?"

Elena smiled and took a sip from her own hot chocolate. "I was hoping that maybe you could tell me." Maybe it was the laugh, Elena's laugh was so friendly, or maybe it had been too long since Tifa had a real confidant but she found herself opening up to Elena and before she knew it, she had launched into her whole tale. The fight, her dramatic exit, the game of comings and goings Tifa had played with Cloud for years, the loneliness that came from never knowing where she stood, Tifa told it all to Elena and much to her surprise Elena listened. The Turk even seemed to enjoy it. They bantered like old friends, complained about men, swapped stories about unrequited love, and laughed until all of the hot chocolate was gone. "Tifa, thank you for this," Elena said as she slurped the last of her hot chocolate, "Rufus was worried about you and Tseng sent me to check up on you, but its been so long since I've had anyone I could relate to. I'd forgotten what girl talk felt like." Tifa nodded in agreement and a stray dab of whipped cream found its way to the tip of her nose. She giggled as she reached for a napkin. "Seriously though, Tifa, if you ever need someone to talk to or if 'he' isn't treating you right, call me before you do anything rash, okay? Don't run out like that again, you gave us all a scare last night and you're going to hurt yourself."

Tifa smiled and nodded her head as she gathered their cups and grabbed a rag to start on the mess in the rest of the bar. They said their farewells and Elena turned to let herself out. "Wait," Tifa called after her, "how should I call you? You didn't give me your number."

"Our phones are secured lines, all handled internally. Just call the main Shinra number and give my name. They'll connect you." With that, Elena hurried out the door and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Cloud listened from the foot of the stairs while the two women talked. He was reasonably certain that Elena knew he was there, but if so, she didn't give him any sign of acknowledgement. While AVALANCHE and Shinra seemed to have a tentative truce since the incident with Kadaj, Cloud knew that he would never trust the Turks. That one of them should be sitting in _his_ house, reminiscing with _his_ best friend, and about _him_ of all subjects shocked Cloud. He was embarrassed and hurt but everyone who knew Cloud realized that he had never learned to express hard emotions or work through them. Cloud could only react one of two ways when his pride was wounded. Since he would never physically harm Tifa that left him with only one option and he took it often. Elena stood up to excuse herself. Cloud turned towards the garage.

It was dark when he entered the garage, but Cloud knew the way. He flipped the garage door switch on the wall then suddenly felt himself spinning as he was lifted about a foot off the ground. A beam of light stretched from under the opening door, as if reaching out to reveal his assailant. Taken by surprise, Cloud was unable to react. He felt the barrel of a gun pressed under his chin while a strong arm forced him against the wall. "I've got this idea that my boss fancies your girl," a low feminine voice said to him. "Although from what she tells me, and what I've heard from my compatriots, you don't have any more claim to her than I do to the wind god Da Chao, and you deserve even less." Cloud winced. The light had begun to travel up their legs and he thought he could make out a faint halo of light around golden hair. "Now, Rufus is prepared to be a gentleman if you are, but if you hurt her again like you did last night, there's not going to be enough of you left for her to come back to." He was pressed harder into the wall and then the hand disappeared. The light burned his eyes as he fell and blinded as he was, he could not tell which way Elena had gone.

"I guess the new face of Shinra is still coward enough to send Turks to do his dirty work!" Cloud shouted into the vanishing darkness.

"Who needs friends, when you've got Turks?" Cloud thought he heard a voice whisper near him but light filled the garage, his vision cleared, and he was alone.

**A/N **_Hopefully I haven't taken too many liberties with Elena and Cloud. Elena is one woman alone, in a socially separated and male-dominated occupation. Kind of like Tifa. Maybe it isn't such a streatch that they might find some common ground to stand on. Cloud isn't a bad guy but I always thought his experiences might have left his emotional growth a bit stunted. He doesn't mean to hurt Tifa but maybe its time for Tifa to move on if he isn't ready for her. I promise the Rufus x Tifa is coming soon. Certain things needed to be set up first, though._

_The review button is love and I desperately need some._


	4. Impulse

_He doesn't even deliver on Saturdays_.

The roar of Fenrir's engine drowned out all other noises around the bar and then faded into the distance as Cloud disappeared down the street. Tifa sighed to herself as she gathered up the last of the glassware and loaded it into the dishwasher. "Tonight won't be the night to talk to him then," Tifa said to herself as she programmed the dishwasher, grabbed a clean rag and headed back to the floor. There should be just enough time to get the tables cleaned before opening and it shouldn't be too busy for the first hour. She could probably get everything put away before the first wave of afternoon customers came in.

_He used to help me on the weekends. It was our time together and the busier the bar, the more fun we had._

Barret finally made good on his promise and took Marlene to live with him in Corel. He struck oil, just like he said he would. The main field was in the desert, in the Gold Saucer area, but there were smaller wells near Corel and the town had begun to prosper again. Significant aid from the WRO had helped the townspeople rebuild and it looked like Barret had provided a sustainable economy for the region. Marlene wouldn't be parted from Denzel, and both were happy to get out of the city. Tifa was sad to see them go, but Barret was Marlene's father and she loved him more than anything else in the world. She missed the children but it would not be fair for Tifa to force her surrogate family to stay together. Bitterly she thought, "It's never worked with Cloud anyway."

_It's ironic really, Corel's new prosperity and all of Barret's influence is due to Shinra. They are the world's leading buyer of raw fossil fuels, after all. _

Tifa's mind ran full circle, back to Rufus and the previous night as she furiously wiped down tables, flipped up the chairs, and made quick work of the dirty floor. Rufus was full of surprises lately. Ever since he was cured of geostigma and came back into the public eye, he'd done everything possible to cast the Shinra Electric Power Company in a new light. She couldn't help but wonder if his concern was genuine or merely a façade, cleverly fabricated to sway public opinion back in his favor. All motivations aside, there was no question that Rufus had good business sense and although his company no longer maintained its expensive military or governmental functions, the young president was as powerful as ever.

_The WRO is practically the Shinra military under a new name. I guess Reeve holds that power now. It's a good thing he's so responsible with it. Then again, Rufus still has his Turks…_

It was almost time to open. Coasters replaced overturned chairs on the tables. Neon signs buzzed to life. Tifa unlocked the door and waited for the first few lunch goers to trickle in. She couldn't help but daydream as she put away her remaining glassware and took orders for drinks and pub lunches. Elena was so kind to bring hot chocolate and conversation when Tifa needed it most. Rufus had gone through such trouble to see her home and cover practically all traces of his presence. What could possibly be the reason behind it all? If he wanted something from her, why would Rufus cover up what he had done?

"Hey, beautiful," a voice called out from across the room and shocked Tifa out of her reverie. "You must be in love or something, 'cause never have you let our glasses get so dry."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry." Tifa looked up with a start and recognized some of her regulars. She quickly grabbed a round of their usual and brought it to the table. "I don't know what's gotten into me today."

"He's a lucky man, who ever he his," another customer winked at her, "and he'd better not hurt our Tifa." Tifa's blush was met by chorus of agreements and nods around the table.

"A toast for Tifa!" one of them shouted. "Get one for yourself, hon. On us."

_If Cloud doesn't love me, would it be that bad to try something new? But this is insane. It has to be now, before I lose my nerve._

Tifa took her shot then reached for her phone. "Elena, of the Turks, please." She poured another drink. "Yes, thank you, I'll hold… It's Tifa… Yes, everything's fine. Elena, I know this sounds crazy but is Rufus with you?"

* * *

Rufus sat quietly in one of the airport's private lounges, waiting for Elena to return. He was impressed that Tseng had the foresight to check up on Tifa but he couldn't help but wonder how his most devoted Turk had known. Certainly Tseng had been working as a Turk for nearly ten years and reading people was one of the most basic job skills he employed but knowing about Tseng's record did not prevent Rufus from feeling transparent.

_Are all of my feelings so easily read? They used to say that I never cried and that no one had seen me bleed. Has all of that changed, too?_

Elena strode confidently to stand in front of Rufus and saluted. "The situation at Seventh Heaven has been favorably resolved. Tifa is feeling much better this morning and no harm seems to have come from her night out in the rain. Also, sir, I took the liberty of a 'conversation' with Strife. He should not present any further problems for you."

"Elena!" Tseng exclaimed. "What have you done to him? We're building a reputation as allies of the people. He's one of their heroes, their defender of the planet."

Elena's reply was cut off by a low chuckle. Rufus was laughing. "So I am that transparent. I'm trusting to your discretion, Elena, that you haven't permanently damaged my rival?"

_My rival? Where did that come from?_ _Did I say that out loud?_

Tseng shifted uncomfortably. Elena stood quickly to attention. "No, sir. Certainly, not." It was one thing to have suspicions about their stoic, but ultimately dangerous, boss and his romantic interests. It was something else entirely to have those suspicions confirmed from his own mouth. The uncomfortable silence in the room was broken by a low whistle. Reno slouched against the doorway.

"Where's the love? I go to get your chopper ready and I miss all the fun." Reno pushed off the wall and took two steps into the room. "We're set to take off whenever you say, boss."

Rufus sat silently for a moment, considering his next course of action. He found that he didn't want to leave, yet. There was no work in Junon so pressing that it couldn't wait until Monday morning. "The fog is lifting but this still isn't the greatest weather for flying. I don't think the inn will have any trouble accommodating us for another night. Reno, while we're still in Edge, find Reeve. He can give me a status update on the WRO."

"Its almost always raining in Edge, sir," said Elena with a polite smile, "especially this time of year."

Tseng stood emotionless and fixed his eyes on the window straight ahead. Reno looked at his two comrades, and then at Rufus. He was never one to consider his words before speaking. "Hell, boss, why don't you just go to her bar and talk to her. Or does everybody else here have to work weekends because you have a crush on Lockheart?" Rufus flinched.

_I am not so transparent. I will not be controlled by my Turks._

"We leave for home immediately." Rufus stood abruptly and strode for the runway; his face could have been carved out of granite. Behind him, a phone rang. He could barely make out Elena's voice as he passed through the exit.

"Hello… I didn't expect you to call so soon. Is everything all right…" A pause, "yes, he's here…" Footsteps running behind him, "Sir, wait. She wants to talk to you..."

* * *

**A/N**_This isn't exactly the chapter I had planned, but Tifa's curiosity and Rufus' pride got the better of me. Hopefully I've kept them in character. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated._


	5. Etiquette

_Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. You've convinced me (for the second time) that perhaps this story is worth keeping active after all. Most of my time is going into my Vincent x Tifa fic "Starting Over," but I'm shooting for regular, albeit short, updates here. A sort of serial, perhaps?_

_

* * *

_Rufus was torn between image and desire. Throughout the course of his life, he had made many such decisions instinctively. No one ever questioned his priorities. Business, and his corresponding public image, always came first. In the last six hours, he shattered his own self image with a single uncalculated act of compassion then proceeded to tear through its remains at record pace. He was consoled by the belief that he was alone in his insecurities. But the planet persisted in sending him signs that he could not be alone. Tseng read his concern, Elena deduced his jealousy, and Reno declared his secret desire to the world. Turks were trained to read people and uncover secrets but Rufus was not at all consoled. If Tifa called for him, and it could only be Tifa on the other side of Elena's PHS, then she too must realize what he felt for her. Turks could be trusted not to reveal any aspects of Rufus' new found interest but if he turned around and accepted the phone from Elena, his public image would also be shattered forever. Image or desire, the correct answer was clear but in conflict with Rufus' predisposition to always get what he wanted. Rufus did not like to make choices. Rufus deserved it all because Rufus earned it all. 

_In my head._

"I will take the call." Rufus stopped and held out his hand but he did not turn. Elena placed the PHS in his palm then took several steps backwards to give him privacy. "Rufus, here. Am I correct in assuming I am speaking with Tifa Lockhart?"

"_Yes, um, Rufus... You're so, um, formal... I wanted to thank you for last night. For bringing me home." _Tifa's voice was slow and halting. She was clearly nervous and Rufus took some satisfaction in the knowledge that she was unlikely to be toying with him in her current state.

"No thanks are necessary. My Turks did their duty in protecting a prominent public figure and the interests of the Shinra Corporation." Rufus forced his voice into a passive monotone. He would not betray anything she did not already know and hopefully would cast doubt on anything that she did.

Tifa giggled into the phone_. "Rufus, I'm not a public figure."_

Rufus smiled despite himself and his voice lightened a tone. "You certainly would be if you were found frozen to death on my doorstep, now wouldn't you?" Damn her for laughing. Laughter was a rare commodity in his life. How could he resist it? Rufus knew he had to get off the phone. If he were lucky, she might hang up after his mocking comment. She would respond angrily, if not, and he could dismissively pass the PHS back to Elena. Either way, Rufus was certain that he could not loose. He began to lower the handset from his ear when he realized that although he was a cunning businessman and negotiator, he had absolutely no experience comprehending women.

Tifa was laughing. It was full, strong laughter. It wasn't the polite laughter Tseng used at company parties or dinner meetings with clients. It wasn't the mocking laughter of Reno or the insane cackles of his father's executives. It was true, honest, happy laughter and Rufus didn't know what to do about it. His smile grew. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing to make her laugh. Rufus thought how wonderful it might be to see her laugh in person. More than anything else, he wanted to hold her again and to have her hold him back. Perhaps there was a way he could arrange to have Tifa and keep his shrewd public image.

Rufus smiled wider and only years of practiced stoicism kept him from laughing with her. He took a deep breath and called on his most bored voice. "If you want to repay us, come to Junon. Some of the more promising energy labs are participating in a press event tonight to showcase their newest advancements and to court potential buyers. There's a dinner of some nature and a cocktail party. I had not planned to attend in person, since Shinra will clearly give the highest offer for rights to the best technologies, but with an enticing escort the evening might not be a complete waste."

Silence. Rufus thought the line might have gone dead and he checked the PHS display. The phone was still active. A quiet voice came through, _"Rufus, are you asking me out?"_

Rufus' features hardened. First the infuriating woman answered him with laughter and now with another question. With face now set in stone, Rufus felt as though he were on much more solid ground. He had made her an offer and he would not back down. "Then you're accepting. Good. The event is formal dress. I trust you own something suitable. I'll send Elena back around to pick you up." He reached to hang up the phone.

"_Wait, Rufus. What about the bar. I can't just leave it on a Saturday night."_ Her voice was strained. Rufus thought he could hear her impatience and frustration but she wasn't saying no.

"In your bar you do have a staff, correct? That is to say you employ waitresses and bartenders?"

"_Well, yes."_

"Then call someone in. Elena will be there in fifteen minutes." Tifa did not respond. Rufus frowned. He was sure the conversation had been going well. He wracked his brain for the right course of action, the right thing to say. What etiquette did such a situation demand? A small voice, born of desperation, surfaced from somewhere in the pit of his stomach. It could not be so simple. One word could not make a large enough impact but he had to try. "Tifa, please."

There was another pause. _"Alright, Rufus. Since you asked so nicely."_ He detected a hint of sarcasm but waved it off. She had said yes. _"I guess I'll see you soon, then."_

"Yes," Rufus was suddenly unsure of himself again. "I will. I'll see you when you get here." He ended the call and turned around. "Change of plans, Elena, I need you to pick up Tifa and bring her here. Be sure she has something decent to wear. Take her out in Junon and expense whatever you need if she doesn't. Tseng, call Snow and tell him he doesn't have to go to that dinner tonight. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. I don't need to remind you, we're on a strict time table." Rufus handed Elena her phone. She knew the last comment was directed at her and made a beeline for the parking lot.

Elena was delighted but from his position at the end of the hallway, Reno shook his head. _"Boss, I've got thirty minutes to teach you how to treat a lady."_

_

* * *

__Rufus is so full of himself, but I can't help feeling sorry for him. Hopefully I've kept him in character. And kudos to anyone who knows where I pulled the name of the PR guy. (Hint, not at all FF related.)_

_As always, suggestions and recommendations are more than welcome. Review, review._


	6. Advisors

_Welcome back and sorry for the delay. Keeping two active fics is more challenging than I originally thought. Hopefully the quality and story here haven't suffered for my split attention. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think._

* * *

Tifa glanced around the bar, making sure everything was in order as she talked hurriedly on the phone. "It's Rufus. He's sending someone, Turks I think, to pick me up in fifteen minutes. I guess now it's probably more like ten. So can you come in right away? Great, thank you so much. Listen, when you get here, can you call some of the other girls? Get anyone you need. I still have a people here. I don't know how I'm going to get ready in time. I've got to go. Thank you so much, again." Tifa hung up the phone and slumped against the counter. "It isn't even possible," she thought and shook her head. "Even if I bring what I need and change later, I'll never make it." She was glad she hired a very reliable assistant to manage the bar on her days off and when she had to travel. Her manager lived close but Edge was crowded and she would be hard pressed to make it to Seventh Heaven in less than fifteen minutes. "Looks like I'll have to keep him waiting," Tifa thought bitterly. How does he think I can find replacements for tonight and expect me to get ready for a fancy dress dinner on such short notice?" Tifa hurried over to check on her table of regulars. 

"Poor Tifa," one of them said. "We'd better buy you another drink. You look heartbroken."

"His loss, doll," another said. "Anyone who would turn you down isn't worth being with anyway.

Tifa smiled back at them; did she really look that upset? "Oh no, it's exactly the opposite. He's sending a car now and wants me ready to travel on a few minutes notice. Don't worry though; Celes will be here soon to take care of you."

"Then get another round and one for yourself on us, because we saw ye first and he and he can't have ya until we drink to ya," the oldest of them said.

Tifa smiled apologetically, "I really can't."

The older man would not be dissuaded. "Of course ye can, lass, and ya will. You've got somewhere else to be until your _driver_ gets here?" His stress on the word "driver" was obvious and he emphasized it with a wink.

Tifa laughed. It was true that she couldn't leave the bar alone while there were customers in it and her alternative was to go mad with frustration and nervous energy. She brought the drinks, spun a chair around to rest against their table and sat backwards on it. "So who is he anyway that he thinks he can pull you away like that? He's ending a car. Sounds rich," the first man said. Tifa laughed again.

"You could say that," she took a sip of her drink.

"Then tell us who he is, girl. Who's so important that he can interrupt our luncheon and drinks with a beautiful lady?" The man was sitting forward in his seat, clutching his drink, as he spoke.

Tifa leaned in against her own chair, smiling smugly. "I think I'll make you guess." No sense ending the conversation too soon, she thought. Halfway through her second drink, worry could wait.

"Well, it's certainly not that Cloud fellow that always used to hang around here," the second man said. "Never could figure why he didn't make his move then he had the chance.

"Then why do ya bring him up now, since Tifa obviously has someone better?" the older man chastised him across the table.

"No, it's alright," said Tifa half to herself, "although I don't know what he's going to say when he finds out."

"How about that dark fellow what used to hang around after the Geostigma and Bahamut attacked the city?" the first man tried again. "You know: the one in the red cape. You seemed to have a thing for him back then."

Tifa blushed and shook her head emphatically. "No, no. It's not Vincent." He was hansom certainly but she wouldn't say that she ever had a 'thing' for him. The door chimed behind them while she spoke.

"I think," said the older man slowly, "that he must be one 'o them Turks, from Shinra."

"What?" Tifa looked up, startled.

The man smiled at her then nodded his head towards the door. "'Cause one of 'um just walked in here and I haven't seen their like since the old days back in sector five."

Tifa spun around and saw Elena. "Well," she turned her head back to her customers and gave them a wink, "you're getting warmer." She stood, pounded the rest of her drink, replaced the chair and walked to where Elena stood by the door. "Elena, I can't leave yet. I have to wait for Celes to take over the bar."

"Don't worry about it," the Turk smiled back, "I drive fast, Rufus will never know."

"Rufus?" a voice called from the occupied table, "Rufus Shinra, the billionaire?"

"You seem to have quite the fan club," Elena said, gesturing towards the drinking men.

"They're always here for lunch on weekends," Tifa said, "sometimes they're a little rowdy but they're a good bunch." Tifa thought for a moment and her face became downcast. "Elena, I think I have something I can wear but I don't have time to get everything together, even if I can change later. I know Rufus is a single-minded man but I can't be ready for him in time."

Elena laughed and took a seat on a nearby stool. "Then don't. Bring what you need for a three hour flight. Rufus said we could expense whatever you need so as soon as we hit Junon, you and I are going out for a shopping spree with the company card."

Tifa relaxed a little once she realized she wouldn't disappoint Rufus by being late and embarrass them both appearing unprepared at what was clearly to be a society event. She smiled when she realized Elena understood her and had skillfully manipulated the situation to solve everything while still letting them have a good time. As if it were a sign that the day was finally turning in Tifa's favor, the door chimed and Celes strode through confidently with PHS in hand. "I called Rydia on my way over to help out tonight and put Eiko and Rosa on call for tomorrow, just in case you want to stay out a little later." Celes waved her PHS for effect as she headed for the bar and tossed her bag in the back. "Now go and have a good time. Everything's under control here."

"Thanks again, Celes." Tifa waved and took her coat from the rack by the door. "All set, Elena. Buy guys," she waved to the group now finishing up their lunch and headed out the door. Elena lead the way as they rushed down the steps to the car, parked illegally, in front of Seventh Heaven. A sleek silver bike was parked crosswise in front them, blocking them in. Tifa and Elena exchanged quick worried glance then Cloud stepped off the porch were he had been witting for them to appear.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Cloud looked suspiciously at Tifa but avoided Elena's gaze completely.

"Move your bike, Strife," said Elena, refusing both to be late and to be ignored.

"We're gong shopping Cloud," Tifa said softly and stepped forward to put her hand on his arm, "its okay really but we're running late. We have to go now." She gave him what she hoped was a comforting squeeze and looked at him expectantly. He shifted his weight to the other foot and looked hard at Elena. The Turk smiled and shrugged at him.

"Early bird specials," Elena said as she rounded the corner of the car, "If we don't get there soon, all the best stuff will be gone." Elena got in the car and buckled in. Tifa gave Cloud a quick smile to reassure him and then followed her lead. Cloud looked back at both of them and realized he would not win this round. He was unwilling to initiate the necessary confrontation in front of Tifa. He revved his bike and pulled around the corner towards the garage. With screaming tires and accelerating fast enough to make any street racer burn with envy, Elena shot down the street towards the airport.

Tifa clutched the edge of her seat, thankful she'd taken the time to strap herself in. "Where did you even learn to drive like that?"

Elena shrugged. "From Reno, where else?"

The car she chose was a small one and she drove it with the finesse of any professional race driver, weaving in and out of traffic. "The other thing he taught me is to stop being bullied by the men in my life. That's a lesson you need to learn fast if you're going to survive a night with Rufus." Tifa swallowed hard. Traffic was stopped ahead but Elena made no attempt to slow down. She wanted to respond to Elena, or give her some warning of the approaching disaster, but before she could find her breath they were over the curb and speeding down the sidewalk. "When we get there, don't say a word to Rufus. Turn left as soon as you reach the lounge and walk straight out to the airfield. Make him follow you." The car jolted again as Elena returned to the roadway.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Elena," Tifa forced herself to say as she held on to the door handle with both hands.

"Of course it is," said Elena with a quick powerslide around the nearest corner. "If we sat in all that traffic, we'd never make it on time."

"Not what I meant," Tifa tightened her grip, "that's not good either but I was talking about snubbing Rufus. Won't he become defensive or angry? I don't want to ruin the night before it's ever begun."

"Don't worry about him. He's got Reno to give him bad advice so I'm taking care of you," The world outside went dark and Tifa realized they had entered a parking garage. Elena turned the wheel fiercely and pulled the hand break. Tires screamed and the car spun one hundred and eighty degrees to a stop. Slowly, Elena backed into their parking space. She turned towards Tifa, "he's got next to no relationship experience and has spent his whole life getting his way. You've got to take the initiative and show him what to do or he'll get insecure and shut you out completely. Emotionless response is his defense mechanism." Tifa nodded and started for the building on shaking legs. "You're right on time," Elena held the door for Tifa. "Remember, down the hall then left to the airfield. He'll follow, I promise."

Elena glanced at her watch before following Tifa inside. She made the fifteen minute drive to the airport in well under five.

* * *

Reno struck his most authoritative pose. "Rule number one, sir, the lady always sets the speed. You don't go any faster than she wants to." He smiled suggestively then his expression sobered, "and that applies in more ways than one. When Tifa gets here, she's already going to be angry with you. You'd be lucky if she could get ready in an hour. Fifteen minutes is impossible. She's going to be late and you're going to deal. Rule number two, you've got to make her feel good about herself so she forgets all about whatever you did or might do to get yourself in trouble. And if compliments don't work, there are always presents. I'd suggest picking something up in Junon or calling ahead for flowers when we land. So since you've already broken rule number one, you've got to fall back on rule two. Relax when she comes in. Act casual, don't look impatient. Stand up slowly, walk over to her and give her a compliment. Then put out your arm and escort her to the helicopter. Like this." Rufus looked on skeptically as Reno demonstrated. He splayed himself across one of the chairs, lounging with one leg over the armrest. He stretched then slowly stood up. After sauntered over to Rufus, he smiled and held out his arm. "Rufus dear, you look charming this morning." He smirked again. In that moment, Reno thought that well his established job security was the most wonderful perk anyone could offer him. 

"Preposterous," Rufus made a point of looking unimpressed. "I will not act like a buffoon."

"Suit yourself," Reno shrugged and went back to reclining sideways with his feet on the furniture. "But who's the lady's man, boss?" Screeching tires outside let Rufus know he was out of time.

If Rufus was nervous, years of business, negotiations, and life in the public eye prevented any signs from showing. He flipped his hair then checked his own watch, "Twenty seven minutes, round trip. I thought you said she would be late?"

Reno did not have time to respond. The door to the garage opened and Tifa made her entrance. With head held high she made her way into the lounge. Rufus turned to meet her but when he held out his arm for her, she turned away from him and gave a two fingered salute to Tseng. Frozen in place, he watched her swaying hips as they disappeared down the corridor to the runway. With one hand on the door and the other on her hip, Tifa glanced back over one shoulder and gave Rufus a wicked grin. "So are you coming or not?" she asked in the most sultry voice she could manage.

Rufus had not regained his powers of speech. Jaw set in steel and brow furrowed he ran after her hoping no one noticed how hard he had to try to prevent tripping over his own feet. Tseng followed Rufus without comment but Reno caught Elena by the elbow as she passed. "What the hell was that? I thought we were on the same side?"

"We are," she shook her arm free and glared at him. "But I know you intend to teach Rufus your dirty tricks. Remember two can play that game."

* * *

**A/N **_Poor Reno. Can't anyone give him the benefit of the doubt? Anyway, I hope I kept the primaries in character. I'm trying to put them both in some situations they may not have encountered before to see how they'll adapt. Let me know how I did. I was planning for a little more Rufus/Tifa but you'll get that at the start of next chapter. :-)_

_ @> -- > ---_


	7. Taking Notes

_Here it is, short but finally updated. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviews, you really keep this story going._

* * *

Rufus was furious. Tifa was compelling, enigmatic, and frustrating all at the same time but he was not angry with her. Rufus realized that he was being controlled and he knew that the puppet-masters were on his payroll. He caught up with Tifa as she reached the helicopter. "Wait, Tifa," Rufus reached out and grasped her hand to prevent her from continuing. She stopped at turned to look at him, at first unsure what to do, but then he noticed her features harden and caught a wicked gleam in her eye. 

"What do you want, _sir?"_ Tifa practically spat the last word. Rufus' stomach wrenched and he felt as though she had slapped him across the face.

He dropped her hand and brushed roughly past her, all thought of apology lost. "Nothing," he said, as he climbed into the helicopter and took a seat near the window on the far side.

Outside, Tifa slumped in defeat against the body of the craft. Hear head was bowed and she barely heard the cockpit door open and close. Blue suited legs filled her vision. She traced them upwards, across well defined back and shoulders to long black hair. Tseng blocked her from the view of anyone in the airport. "Stand up," he commanded, "and you will not always be a pawn. Get inside." Tifa pulled herself together and climbed the short ladder into the helicopter. Unsure of her current position, Tifa took the seat across from Rufus but turned to sit next to him when he did not look up or acknowledge her. Reno and Elena climbed on board, taking two seats across from them. They sat in silence as the helicopter lifted off and Tseng set a course for Junon. Rufus eventually shifted to pull a yellow notepad out of his briefcase and began writing.

Tifa felt terrible. Despite Elena's assurance that cold, aloof behavior was best, she could not imagine anyone enjoying the treatment she gave Rufus in the airport. "We're fourteen years old, on the school bus. We like each other because our friends say so but we have no idea what to actually do now that we're face to face," Tifa thought despairingly. Whatever the Turks thought, Tifa had enough. She waited patiently, watching Rufus for some sign that it might be a good time to interrupt his work. When he tore off the top page from the pad, folded it in thirds and slid it into the inside pocket of his jacket, Tifa took her chance. In what she hoped was a friendly manner, Tifa placed the fingertips of one hand against Rufus' arm, near his shoulder. "I want to thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight, and flying me all the way to Junon. I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier." Tifa looked at him expectantly, hoping for some reaction, but he stared emotionlessly across the cabin.

Rufus knew that Tifa was touching him because small tendrils of fire snaked from his arm and coursed through his body. He could not believe, after hearing her heartfelt words, that she acted of her own volition when she arrived at the airport. He was impressed that she did not make any attempt to shift the blame where it was due and felt guilt of his own for failing to apologize for his own ill manner. He examined Elena for any reaction but she was as cold and professional as always. He could not read her. Reno on the other hand tried to look bored but was obviously following their conversation with some interest. When Rufus caught his eye, Reno winked and mouthed "go for it."

Tifa sighed, despairing of getting any reaction from Rufus and resigning herself to a long awkward day. She bowed her head and let her arm fall limply through the space between them but was startled into awareness when her hand met something firm. Rufus caught it in both of his as she dropped it and turned his whole body to face her. "Tifa, I…" His own apology caught in his throat. Rufus inhaled sharply. "Thank you for coming." Tifa could see his eyes staring down at her. They were blue, like Clouds, but pale and cold. He didn't smile and she was close enough to see the sadness in his eyes, usually hidden behind icy demeanor. Tifa smiled reassuringly and opened her mouth to speak but her words were lost in a large yawn she could not stifle. Giggling, Tifa raised her free hand to cover her open mouth. Her laughter broke all of Rufus' defenses. He smiled at her as he spoke. "It's all right. You were out late last night."

"Then it was you," Tifa began again softly. She noticed that Rufus showed no signs of relinquishing his grip on her hand. "You brought me home. I almost believed it was a dream until I saw the glass Cloud broke when I left. All I remember clearly is your eyes." She blushed and turned her face away from him. Rufus loosened his grip on her hand. One arm reached around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and felt her relax into him. A few minutes later, soft breaths told him that Tifa was asleep. He breathed in the scent of her hair and felt it soft against his cheek. Reno raised an eyebrow and grinned slyly at Rufus, but the young president did not notice. At last he held her again and with Tifa in his arms hours passed like seconds. Tseng landed the helicopter in Junon far too soon for Rufus' liking.

Tifa stirred as they landed. She drew back to find Rufus half asleep himself but he smiled at her. "I trust you found my shoulder more comfortable than a wooden table?" The Turks hauled open the doors and took up their position outside, flanking the ladder.

Rufus debarked first then offered Tifa his hand to help her climb down from the helicopter. He placed his arm around her waist to guide her way and as he released her Tifa felt something firm slide into the waistband of her skirt. She looked at Rufus but he had already turned away and was giving instructions to his Turks. Raising one hand to her hip to investigate, she found a folded piece of yellow paper and tucked it into a pocket for later as Elena came to her side.

"I hope you're ready," Elena said, waiving a credit card, "because we have about three hours to hit every designer shop in the city."

* * *

Tifa was amazed at the number of high end shops in Junon since she rarely left the industrial quarter near the port and airfield on her prior visits. She rushed to pick out several gowns and closeted her self in a dressing room at the first opportunity. Hastily tossing the dresses on a peg, Tifa sat on the cushioned seat and pulled the note from her pocket. In clear, fine script, she read: 

_Everyone here has their own agenda._

_They mean well, but they will manipulate you to "help" me._

_You are my freedom. Be who you are and nothing else._

_If you think Turks are bad, wait until you meet the paparazzi._

Scrawled in hasty script at the bottom of the note, Tifa read:

_Nothing is too good for you but don't let Elena spend too much on herself this afternoon._

* * *

**A/N**_ Thanks again for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. _

_ @> -- > ---_


	8. Subtext

"I am _not _buying a sports car, Reno. I don't care what 'chicks dig.'"

Reno thought for a moment then seemed to come to a realization, "Smooth moves in the plane, boss. If you put up the window separating us, you'll have Lockhart all to yourself. You're better at this than I thought. I'll just go ahead and make your reservations."

"Dinner is served at the event. Tseng took care of the rest of the arrangements this morning."

"No, no, no, boss," Reno shook his head emphatically, whipping himself in the face with his own ponytail, "the _hotel_ reservations. Do you want the most impressive suite in the city or a secret love nest?"

"Absolutely not. Take the rest of the day off to…" Rufus thought for a moment, "to be anywhere else. Meet back in my office at 4PM."

"Does that mean I'm leaving you here at the dealership?"

"No means no, Reno," Rufus sighed.

Reno scowled and pretended to think. "I do believe 'Laney mentioned something like that once or twice. I try not to pay too much attention to what she says though."

"I'll find my own way from here," Rufus got out of the car. "Oh, and stop harassing Elena. I've known for years that Tseng is your type." He closed the car door and walked away before Reno could respond.

"If nothing else," thought Reno as he watched his boss disappear around a corner, "he's pure evil. You have to respect him for that."

* * *

"I am not keeping score," Tifa said as a beautician put the finishing touches on her hair. 

"I was right in the airport and you know it," Elena replied, looking up from her magazine, "Rufus is eating out of the palm of your hand."

"That's too bad," said Tifa, turning to observe herself in the full-length mirror, "I'll spend the night constantly washing up to prevent myself from smearing filthy handprints across this beautiful dress."

* * *

Rufus leaned against the hood of his new, white, sports car while he waited for Tifa to arrive in his private section of the underground garage. She was late by three minutes and forty-three… forty-four… forty-five…. Rufus looked away from his watch and forced himself to look casual. She rewarded his patience several seconds later when she appeared in the elevator, the very image of elegance, surrounded by an aura of pale light. Her dress was white velvet, fitting closely about her curves. A wide black band began at her left shoulder and spiraled down to the hem, accentuating her natural figure. Tasteful but clearly expensive diamonds adorned her neck and ears, catching their light and contributing to the otherworldly mystique that already captivated Rufus. Incredible," he whispered under his breath as she drew near. 

"Isn't it?" Tifa asked as Rufus held the passenger door open for her. He smiled, startled that she heard him but not at all displeased. With a brusque gesture, he waved Elena to the black car behind them. She complied although Rufus recognized her startled expression when she realized he would be driving himself. Through low light and tinted glass, he could barely make out the Turks inside. Rude sat passively in the driver's seat with an obviously disgruntled Reno beside him. Tifa's voice drew Rufus back from his wandering thoughts.

"Yes," he replied without thinking, not wanting her to know that he wasn't paying attention but hoping they were still talking about her dress. She laughed and Rufus suddenly worried about what he had agreed to.

"You know, its funny," she said as he pulled out into the sunlight, "because I might have pictured Reno in a car like this but never you. It is your color, I guess, but there's still something different about it." Her voice trailed off and Rufus' heart sunk. She did not like the car.

"I can get something else," he said quickly, "we can ride in my usual car with the Turks." His voice became faster and more strained as he spoke. "It was Reno's idea. He picked it out and said 'chicks love fast cars.' I'll send Rude to bring a limousine or whatever you want." Rufus could not understand why she flustered him. He reminded himself that he was Rufus Shinra and Rufus Shinra was always cold.

Tifa laughed again and smiled. "You have no idea what I said." Rufus glanced down at his lap then his face lost all expression and he focused completely on the road. "Don't shut me out yet," she continued, noticing his behavior. "I can see easily enough what you're doing so don't deny it. I said I like your car and asked how long you had it. Although I guess that explains why it doesn't look used at all." Rufus relaxed a little but had no idea how to respond so he opted to remain silent. Tifa waited a few moments before trying again. She twisted her body to face him and leaned in a little, whispering even though no one else was there to overhear. "You know, if we listen to them," Tifa nodded her head sideways to indicate the Turk's car, "this entire night will be a disaster. Did you know Elena tried to make me wait for you to come pick us up at her apartment on the Turk floor? I had to send her into the kitchen for coffee before I could escape."

Rufus laughed. He had few hobbies and frustrating the Turks had been his favorite since childhood. Tifa had a devious charm and he had no desire to resist her. "This car does have one advantage," he said, shifting into a higher gear and pressing hard on the accelerator, "there's no room in it for Turks." Violating every speed law in Junon, he reached out and held her hand until they arrived at the back of a short line of cars leading up to a long red carpet.

"There should be no danger to our hair now," Rufus said, reaching overhead to unfasten several clasps and press a button on the console. The roof slid back as he edged the car forward. "It's almost time for your grand entrance."

"I won't know how to behave. I've never been to a society dinner before. I'm going to embarrass you," stammered Tifa as she watched several dignitaries pass into the building ahead. A few cameras flashed and the men were gone.

"It all goes outside in," said Rufus, easing the car forward to the front of the line. "Follow my lead and if you're not sure what comes next, send me a sign under the table. Kick me or something." Tifa regarded him quizzically while Rufus appeared lost in some memory. "Gently," he added hastily before sliding the car into neutral and pulling up the brake.

A storm of flashbulbs blinded Tifa before the car came to a complete stop and she wondered how Rufus managed to drive. She was dimly aware of Tseng replacing Rufus in the driver's seat and a moment later, her door opened. She felt a strong arm support her as she rose from the seat and found her footing on the curb. With her vision completely obscured, she could only hope that her guide led well and that she did not fall or react too badly to the unrelenting lights. She stood up tall and leaned against her guide. "There isn't an eye here not focused completely on you and I am jealous of every one of them," Rufus' voice said comfortingly into her ear. "Newsmen with microphones are waiting for us like vultures at the top of the stairs. Shall we have some fun with them?"

As Tifa's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Elena standing amid a semicircle of reporters. Rufus stopped a few feet back and waited. "The Shinra Corporation and its president appreciate the interest of the media and the public at large. In light of the recent rumors surrounding Rufus Shinra and his first public appearance with Miss Tifa Lockhart, he has agreed to answer a few of your questions. Please respect the privacy of the couple and direct your questions to the president in an orderly fashion." Elena moved to one side and the blinding flashes began anew, this time accompanied by the loud clamor of voices. Tifa allowed Rufus to guide her several steps forward and tightened her grip on his arm in anticipation of the interrogation to come. He held up his free hand for silence and motioned for one reporter near the front to speak but the chaos returned.

_How did you two meet? How long have you known Miss Lockhart?_

To Tifa's relief, Rufus immediately took control of the question but his response scandalized her. "We met in Midgar, shortly after the Sector Seven tragedy. She inspired my actions after my father's death and helped create the Shinra we know today." The moment Rufus stopped talking, the clamor of reporters resumed.

_We heard no rumors of any girlfriend at that time. How did you keep your relationship a secret? Were you romantically involved at that time? What was Miss Lockhart's role in developing Shinra?_

He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. "You could say I kept her under lock and key. Since I used every available resource to pursue her, you must understand that I don't want her to ever get away." He looked down at Tifa and smiled.

_Why did you wait so long to make your relationship public? How did you choose this event for your first public appearance together?_

"In truth," Rufus looked earnestly at the crowd, "her first appearance was scheduled three years ago but it was cut short by the emergence of Weapon. I am sure Tifa will agree if I say we both believed it to be in the best interest of the planet to focus on rebuilding in the aftermath of the Meteor Crisis."

One voice rose loud over the rest of the crowd. _Ms. Lockhart, tell us what it's like to be with the most powerful man in the world."_

Tifa broke from Rufus' grip and stepped forward to a crush of microphones. "I don't want to bore you with details but it's safe to say Rufus held me captive in the very first moment we met. I traveled all over the world in his airship and as long as he's with me, he always keeps me on my toes." She gave a wry wink and posed for several photographs before stepping back to shoot Rufus a defiant smile. Two could play this game and she dared him to continue. Rufus put a hand on her shoulder and listened for his next round of questions but Elena sprang in front of them

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the press," she said, "that's all the time we have tonight." Reno and Rude stepped forward to create a barrier and cut a path through the crowd. Once again, relentless cameras forced Tifa to rely solely on Rufus' arm to guide her into the quiet safety of the conference hall.

As soon as the double doors closed behind them, Rufus pulled Tifa into a corner of the lobby hidden by shadows. "Captivating?" he hissed in her ear.

"Your inspiration?" she quipped. Her lips curled into a sultry smile but her eyes shot daggers at him.

Rufus pulled her against his chest, "If I knew you could play the press that well, I never would have let you go."

Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her voice, "you never did. I escaped three times."

"Twice. The Gold Saucer doesn't count." Rufus took in the scent of her hair and discovered that it intoxicated him every time. "Dio would put me down below if he thought his margins would increase for it."

Tifa pushed against his chest and tried to step back. Rufus dropped his hold but she did not move away. "You shot at me," she said.

"You tried to bludgeon me to death."

"You locked me in a gas chamber."

"You win," he said and before she could counter, he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her deeply.

"One more question, Rufus?" Tifa asked softly when they had finished, looking up into his eyes. "How did word get out so quickly that I would be with you tonight?"

"It's good publicity for the company and the conference so my guess is Tseng. He always does his job well," said Rufus, "There's still some time before dinner. Would you like a cocktail?"

* * *

Rufus leaned against his car in the basement of the Shinra building. He reflected on how closely the end of his evening mirrored its beginning but this time Tifa waited with him, loosely wrapped in his arms. He looked around the silent garage. Somewhere in the shadows, four Turks watched closely but they were discrete and betrayed no sign of their presence. "Stay tonight, Tifa. There's plenty of space here and it doesn't have to be with me. I'm sure Elena won't mind." He held her a little tighter, "I'm not ready to give you back yet." 

Tifa looked into his eyes and shook her head. "I'd like that but they need me at home."

Gently Rufus brushed a lock of Tifa's hair behind her ears. "No they don't. You hired Celes to manage for you." Tifa could not think of another counter-argument but Rufus could tell she was still not convinced. "Besides, you were a sensation," he said, "don't you want to read what the society pages say about you in the morning?"

* * *

**A/N** Another short chapter, but I did not want to make you wait any longer than necessary. Can you tell that I love to write dialog? I hope that I did not disappoint. 

_ @> -- > ---_


End file.
